


Another Disappointment

by Queenofthebees



Series: follower giveaway drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She had had too many disappointments in her life
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: follower giveaway drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796707
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Another Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FedonCiadale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/gifts).



> Well this was a rather delayed celebration. Sorry...life is like that  
> But here is the first of 9, 400 word drabbles U promised my followers on tumblr

Dressed in grey, Jon had never seen her look more like a Stark.  
And he had never felt more like a disappointment, a smear on House Stark's honour.

  
He knew why she was here, what she was going to ask of him. And he should have said no straight away, should have let her down swiftly rather than give her an inch of hope. She had had too many disappointments in her life. 

  
But when she jumped into his arms and held him tight, buried her cold nose against his neck to seek comfort he couldn't do it, couldn’t do anything but hold her back.

  
“We'll never be safe anywhere,” she warned, the soup long forgotten as passion warmed her instead. “Only in Winterfell.”

  
He should tell her that he isn't the man she thinks he is. Should tell her they cannot win this fight, that they can never go home.

  
But when she smiles like that, full of determined hope, a flicker of the girl he once knew, he couldn't do it.

  
She had had too many disappointments in her life.

  
And when, against all odds, they won Winterfell back, he should have restrained himself.

  
Blood runs hot after a battle and emotions run loose. Its no excuse but its all he has to hold onto as he wraps this hand around himself and thinks of her, only her, always her.

  
She had had too many disappointments in her life.

  
He will try his hardest not to let himself disappoint her even when he disappoints himself.


End file.
